legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gilt Blades
Gilt Blades is a Raid Event scheduled to start on September 26, 2014 at 12:00 AM (PST) and end on October 2, 2014 at 7:59 PM (PST). Half-time Reward Calculation period is September 28, 2014 7:00 pm - 7:59 pm (PST). __TOC__ Feature Сhanges * Added Crystal Exchange. Raid Bosses will now drop Crystals upon being Repelled, which can be redeemed at the Crystal Exchange. Collect lots of Crystals to trade them in for various prizes. * All Participation, Discovery and Bosses Defeated Rewards are now Crystals. * Damage Ranking Bonuses have been removed. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Yurlungur, Spirit of Steel (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card * Duola, Knowing Strength (Rare) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card * Luluone, Demonic Doll (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card * Ygrael, Restoring Faith (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card Story It was said a woman's hair was among her most valued possessions, yet for Lauretta, it was a horrid burden. Exceedingly long, astonishingly thick, seemingly sentient, and lacking in the one quality she desired: beauty. Though it was utilized in the killing arts she had mastered, even that was no longer of any benefit. She had just about enough. "Goldilocks Medusa." "Split End Nightmare." "Caterpillar Head." Lauretta wished to be free from such cruel monikers. As for how she came to have such long, thick tresses, the story traced far back, to her days as a young child. Lauretta's grandmother was a legendary assassin known as "the Great Matron". She was admired by many, who would often request she train them in her techniques. For reasons now unknown to herself, Lauretta also had looked up to her grandmother. In her innocence, she asked her to teach her to become an assassin as well. Her grandmother relented, and out of the countless killing techniques in her repertoire, instructed the youbg Lauretta in how to strangle victims with her hair. However, the thick, winding braids that had been a result of her exhaustive training gave her a decidedly awkward appearance. Now, she would have given anything to go back in time and knock some sense into her naive self. Her greatset lamentation of all was the prospect of a life without romance. She would gladly sever herself from the ungainly locks so she could woo a handsome suitor. However, she had yet to find a blade of sufficient sharpness to tame her hair. She had all but resigned herself to a life of loneliness when she heard a rumor of a man capable of transforming the hair of anyone into a work of art. Though unsure if that included an iron-threaded coif such as hers, she decided to seek out this miracle worker. ... The Heroes and a rather cheerful Yvette traveled along the mountain pass down to the forest. They were seeking out a famous beautician who lived a quiet life deep amongst the greenery. Yvette, who demanded they make this excursion, lead the exasperated Heroes along the perilous path. "Hey, pick up the pace, would ya?!" Yvette scolded the rest of the party, flitting impatiently from side to side. Though she seemed unaffected by the lingering warmth of late summer, the Heroes plodded with each step. None of them held the least bit of interest in this masterful coiffure. When one suggested that they cut Yvette's hair, she was less than receptive. "Over my dead body. I just know you'll screw it up, one way or another." It was clear she did not believe the Heroes, who she said used daggers for basic grooming, would be able to understand the aesthetic needs of a true maiden. As the Heroes continued down the road, heads facing downward in dejection, a sudden yell from Yvette returned their gaze forward. There they saw the strange sight of a massive, golden rope-like creature sliding along the ground, headed in the same direction as the party. "Ugh, what is that?!" It's creeping me out!" The Heroes assumed battle positions as Yvette darted behind the, when a despondent voice reached their ears. "You and everyone else..." Looking around them, the ground noticed the voice cae from a young woman, and that the mysterious golden entity was her hair. This realization surprised them all the more. Seeing the look of despair on the lady's face, Yvette was quick to apologize. "Um, sorry about that." ... "And that's why I want to be rid of these nightmarish curls!" Lauretta made a defiant pose as she ended her life's story. As she told it, her hair seemed to mirror her emotions, as it wriggled, shook, and squirmed. The Heroes agreed that her burden was great indeed. "If someone calls me 'Caterpillar Head' one more time...!' "Whoa, calm down, would ya!" Yvette was trying desperately to avoid being caught by the serpentine movements of the enormous braids. "I wanna dress up and catch the eye of Prince Charming! Not catch them in my hair by accident!" Maneuvering through the undulating strands, the Heroes managed to rescue Yvette from their grasp. "We get it, we get it! You don't need to prove to us that your hair is a threat to society! Let's get it cut right away!" Whether her words placated Lauretta or frightened her hair, the thrashing tresses fell to the ground and remained still. "Oh, you all were headed to the beautician's place? Why don't I join you, then?" She offered her hand out to the Heroes, which elicited reactions of apprehension for fear that grasping it would cause her monstrous hair to grasp them. The Heroes gingerly took Laura's palm and accepted her offer. With a satisfied smile, she turned around to continue down the trail. "If we don't keep an eye on her, I'm sure there gonna be some sorry sap who'll get the life squeezed out of them." The rest of the party agreed that it would be best to guide her to the beautician to prevent further complications. However, the sight of her long hair dragging just off the road was an odd, surreal sight. It was not long before Yvette had trouble stifling her mirth. "What's so funny, fairy?" Lauretta's sharp voice and writhing locks cowed Yvette into silence. The Heroes trekked down from the mountains, unsure if they would reach their destination unscathed. Epilogue Lucido the beautician had not made any progress on Lauretta's hair, despite it being nearly an hour since he had been requested to trim it to a reasonable length. However, it was clear to the Heroes that the problem lay not in his proficiency, but rather his client. "W-wait!" It seemed that Lauretta had yet to come to terms with her decision. Before Lucido could make the first snip, she commanded him to stay his shears. Though Yvette urged him to ignore her, Lauretta's wriggling hair wrung the obstination from diminutive fairy. She now remained safe, albeit distraught, in the arms of a Hero. As for the Heroes, they fidgeted on the couches in Lucido's establishment, clearly uncomfortable with the stylish decor. The sweet scent and unusual elegance made it seem like a completely different world from the rugged outdoors. Those with refined taste would have found themselves in the lap of comfort, yet the more uncultured Heroes were distressed. Furthermore, they found it perplexing how those who would seek Lucido's services could reach this location without fighting through hordes of monsters. "I can understand if you don't want to lose all of your hair at once, but I can't start until your heart has decided." Despite Lauretta's drawn-out mental struggle, the genial, gentlemanly Lucido remained patient. The Heroes could also do nothing save but to watch. Either she indeed felt reluctant about parting so suddenly with her hair, or... "I know I should, but after all that training..." She muttered to herself, as if feeling out her true emotions, before at last looking up with determination on her face. "I've made up my mind. I never really wanted this strength in the first place, so you can go ahead and cut it off." Lucido looked deep into her eyes for a moment before giving a disappointed sigh and returning his shears to its case. "So you say, but actions speak louder than words." Lauretta's long, stiff braids had wrapped around his outstretched finger like living creatures, perhaps in a feat of resistance. "I can tell that cutting your hair won't be the sole answer to your problems." Having contributed his wisdom, Lucido took up his shears once again and gave her one more chance to reply. When only silence came, he moved a lock of hair between the blades. "Wait!" "Oh, c'mon!! I thought you made up your mind already!" Lauretta denied Yvette's reflexive reaction and pointed to a far corner. When the Heroes turned to look, they saw a woman seated in a couch and sipping from a tea cup, the very picture of gracefulness. They stared in bewilderment as she seemed to have entered the room without being noticed by any. After emptying the contents of the cup, she placed it on a table and smiled at the onlookers. "Greetings. My name is Waltraud. I humbly ask that you pardon my granddaughter." After her introduction, the Heroes immediately knew she was the assassin known as the Great Matron. That explained how they were unable to detect her, or rather, how she escaped their detection. They quickly realized that she could have slain them at any moment from the time they encountered Lauretta. Before they could even stand up to protect the long-locked girl, a massive pair of shears blocked the way. "It might just be me, but isn't sneaking in like that a bit rude?" Lucido glared as he challenged Waltraud with the same jovial attitude as before. He smiled confidently, clearly unfazed by any threat the Great Matron may have presented. The Heroes, meanwhile, sensed a heated conflict and were prepared to defend Lauretta at any cost. "Indeed, I have been quite inconsiderate." Waltraud stood and bowed deeply, clearing the tension in an instant. Lucido snapped his shears closed and said, "Well, no harm done. Make yourself at home," before turning back to Lauretta. However, Lauretta, feeling awkward, looked away. "Lauretta, do you have anything you would like to say to me?" "Gramma..." "She looks a little too young to be anyone's 'Gramma.'" Irritated, Waltraud turned to the flippant fairy. Even the Heroes agreed that she scarcely appeared old enough to be Lauretta's mother, much less grandmother. Then they recalled how Lauretta mentioned that she knew many mystic arts. Perhaps one gave her the ability to preserve her youth. For a time, Waltraud stared in silence, but then returned her attention to Lauretta. Yvette sighed with relief. "Lauretta, if you truly wish to go through with this, I will not stop you." Lauretta quietly listened to her grandmother. Seeing the gentle smile on her face, one would find it difficult to believe she was the Great Matron, a legendary assassin. "I merely sent those assassins to test the strength of your resolution. I will acquiesce if you no longer desire to follow our ways. However, you must understand you shall never be able to return to my ranks." As Waltraud turned to leave, Lauretta called out to her. "Before you go, I want you to know I still care about and respect you, Gramma. But I have to follow my own dreams, and this is what I want to do." The moment Lauretta had finished, Waltraud disappeared without a trace. ... Her newly trimmed hair bobbing with each step, Lauretta walked back up the mountain trail, grinning from ear to ear. "After all that hemming and hawing, you seem pretty satisfied." The freakish, frizzy threat gone, Yvette's sharp tongue had shed its restraint. However, Lauretta was not bothered in the least. Indeed, her earlier unease was now like a distant dream. "But I'll tell you I'm not! All that trouble to get here, wasted!" After Lucido had finished with Lauretta's locks, Yvette had asked him to give her a new hairstyle as well. However, he only chortled and said it would not be worth his time, leaving the fairy in a sour mood. "But I gotta wonder if you're really gonna be okay." "What do you mean?" "Your grandmother practically disowned you back there, didn't she?" "She disowned the assassin side of me, which was my hair. We're still family, y'know." "Of all the ludicrous..." As the Heroes watched Yvette fuss with her hair in frustration, one question remained on their minds. Would regular hairdressers now be able to handle Lauretta's hair, or would she require Lucido every time? They tried to push it out of their minds and moved onward as if everything had been solved. Chapters/quests Raid bosses iOS individual rewards Half-time rankings Final rankings Lucky ranking Mega lucky ranking Daily ranking Repel rewards iOS Guild Rewards Final Rankings Repel Rewards Category:Raid Events Category:Gilt Blades